Twins
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Alex Rider has a sister and they work for SCORPIA! ONE-SHOT I wrote it for school


**Serenity and Alex Rider**

"Change is everywhere, especially within me, and you and you and you," said the boring speaker that was currently standing in front of the classroom.

"Alex Rider, pay attention," my teacher snapped, as a turned back to watching the incessant chatter of the man in the bright orange shirt.

Bing, Bing, Bing.

I let out a sign of relief as my teacher ushered as out of the classroom and into the cold winter air. As I ran out of the classroom I saw my twin sister, Serenity come out of the another entrance, she looked just as tired as I did. I saw one of my friends check her out as I come out behind her, flicking her in the ear.

As she turned around I was her large Goldstone eyes looking at me with a playful hatred. My sister has the brightest colour eyes I've ever seen and her hair fell in layers at the back of her head and it had a red ting to it, some of my mates say when she gets angry it turns even redder but I can't see it. I'm the opposite of my sister, besides the fact that I'm a boy, I have short dark, almost black, brown hair and big blue eyes and we're both 16.

After our uncle died, two years we become very close living alone in a three-bedroom apartment in Cornwell.

But what makes my sister and I really unique is that we are both highly trained assassins. We have been for 2 years now. I know it sounds a bit… evil, but it really isn't, I mean I know we're killing people but we're only killing bad people, like last week we killed a drug dealer who was selling HGB to teenage in London, he got into the wrong with a millionaire who's son had taken the drug and almost died. I mean who's going to miss another drug dealer; they're like plants in the rainforest when one dies another takes its place.

The company we work for, _SCORPIA_, knows we don't take jobs unless it's a good cause. Our next job is tonight we're taking out the head of a mob on the Gold Coast; it was a good job because we're getting one million dollars in cash once the job is done and we could really use the money after the police took the our last pay when they caught the man we did a job for.

We got home at 3 am last night the kill took longer then expected but it was good to know that in the morning we could go and pay the bills that had been piling up over the past four weeks with no bank account.

After we paid out bills we headed to school our shoulders the lightest they'd been in a long time. We smiled as they sent us in alphabetically order really for a whole school assembly.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound sent shivers down my spine. I looked around and saw about 100 men wearing black holding rifles and at the end of the line I saw a small dark man with short blonde hair wearing an evil smirk and he was not holding the gun. I quickly took out the small Kahr MK40 that I hid in a holster on my carve and I saw Serenity do the same.

"Now, if you cooperate we wont hurt you, we're looking the ones that killed my father. You see I believe in an eye for an eye and I want their eyes," yelled the small man, "They know who they are but no one, besides the ones they work for, know what they look like and I want to be the one to expose them, if the two of you don't come out in ten seconds I'll start be shooting all the people in the front row,"

I sat there contemplating what I should do I saw Serenity tense up.

"Nine…"

Should I, or shouldn't I, so I reached for my phone and messaged quickly, _help som1 ere SOS_.

"Seven…"

I got a message back saying; _play along stand up b there in soon_.

"Five…"

"Okay you win it was US!" I yelled. Gasps echoed thought the hall.

"Well, I expected… well… more," he replied.

"Why do you want to kill us? We were paid to do it, why not kill the one who paid us?" asked Serenity.

"Because you did it," he said, as a shoot echoed though the hall.

I looked up and saw our first sergeant, Yassen Gregorovich, giving us the thumbs up as the hall went in to a panic and we ran.

**I know its short but i only wrote it for school i just wanted to see what people thought**

**xoxo**


End file.
